wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
War1/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay in the first war in the Beyond. Roleplay Lupa perked her ears at the wolves rushing towards the ring. 04:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Why can't you tell us?" Flower asked Luna. "I'm not supposed to," she replied. Then all of the wolves smelled and heard the outclanners, MacAonairs, and MacMoras coming. Luna stood up shakily and then shook herself of the water on her fur. She seemed to have a white glow about her. Her ears turned back to normal. She howled in a beautiful but commanding note, "Ahhoooooo garrooo!" Summon your marrow! 'The Watch wolves, MacNearts, and miscellaneous wolves all howled the cry, "We will win!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 12:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mayla lost sight of Sweetbriar. The Short-eared owl was fading in the moonlight. Anxiously, she turned. She frowned. What had happened to Luna? Her fur seemed to glow.--- Kinkajou knew that she was too young to fight, but she could resist the ''jaunyx. ''There was bound to be vyrrwolves out there. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aspen howled along with the older wolves, off-key. Aulus swished farther into the deep water, bubbles formed at the surface. 17:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mayla threw her head up, and howled. Please, Lupus, Glaux and Ursus, let him be safe! --- Kinkajou listened to Mayla's howl, thinking how melodious and sonorous it was.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus's black body reached the surfuce. 17:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mayla suddenly remembered Broekk. ''By Lupus! I have to check up on her!---Kinkajou had wandered away. Everyone was so preoccupied and distracted by this war, they didn't notice. Suddenly, the ground vanished from under her paws, and she was sent plummeting into a hole. She landed in a pool of water with a splash. "Oh, great." she muttered to herself.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus was close to death. 17:49, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou blinked. She had tried to get out, only to fall into a tunnel, into an underground river. Moonlight was washed around her. Also around her, were talons. A Short-eared female owl looked down at her with tawny gold-brown eyes. "I'm Sweetbriar! Stay here, whilst I help Aulus!" Kinkajou was set down. Was that how owls felt? It had been breathtaking, the feeling of being carried by an owl. She saw the owl hovering over the river. Suddenly, she plunged her talons into the water, tugging at sodden fur. Aulus! ''Kinkajou leapt into the river to help, nudging Aulus toward the bank as the owl dragged Aulus along.---Mayla raced through the forest. Rain concealed her scent.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... The first of the enemies crashed through the brush. Fighting began. Luna's paws grew long claws and her teeth extended into fangs. Her paws turned blue, her ears pink, tail tip purple, and whole body glowed.--- Flower knew Luna wasn't a ''vyrrwolf, so what could she be? --- Shadow looked at Luna running effortlessly. He noticed Luna's eyes were a glimmering yellow. He then knew it: Luna is a star wolf! But is she a gyre soul? '' Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 20:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mayla ran, her lungs screaming as she struggled to breathe through the effort of running. Suddenly, an outclanner rammed into her side. They were sent somersaulting into some bushes. He snapped at her throat, and she struggled to push him away. She sank her fangs into his throat, until the light from his eyes faded as he died. Mayla flung him away, and ran, drops of blood on her creamy muzzle.---Kinkajou sqeauked in relief as Aulus opened his eyes. "You're alive!" she sqeauked. Sweetbriar let out a relieved sigh, and then she rose into the air. "Come on! There's a war going on! Kinkajou, I'll carry you. Aulus, are you strong enough to run?"♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus barely nodded and stood up on all fours. He gained all his strength to find Mayla. 23:17, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hauska noticed Enum in the group. He ran up to him, and asked, "Why are your wolves not helping? Why are they helping the outclanners?" "It's because I asked them to. These wolves stole Broekk, and the leader of the outclanners promised me I would get her back if we won," Enum replied. Hauska looked surprised. "Why would they steal your own pup?" Enum looked downwards. "I don't know," he lied. "I will find Broekk and return her to you, and I'll make sure to punish the wolves who stole her," Hauska promised. 'Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Typth's ears picked up the conversation. "Pardon me, chieftains," he said, making a submission posture. He didn't want the MacNearts against the good wolves. "Can I say something?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:03, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, cer-" Hauska was interrupted by Enum. "I'm sorry, but we're speaking now. I bet your friends need help." A vyrrwolf pounced on Hauska. "Hey! Get off of him!" Enum shouted. The vyrrwolf ''got up, grumbling. "What about this wolf?" he asked, meaning Typth. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 00:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Mayla bursted into the place where Broekk had been left. She was horrifyed to find her gone. "Broekk!" she screeched. "Where are you?"♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Typth sighed and trembled at the sight of the'' vyrrwolf''. He regained his composure when he saw Flower hiding among the bushes. Had she gained weight had he last seen her? "Honorable chieftain Hauska, Enum is a liar! He hurt his own daughter who only has half a tail now! And we have plenty of witnesses to that! He's manipulating his own clan, too!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 16:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Mayla had calmed down enough to find the scent of a vyrrwolf. She followed the scent, her nose to the ground, her ears flat with fear.---Kinkajou felt joy in Sweetbriar's talons, Aulus running below. Was this how owls felt, everytime they flew?♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Hauska looked at Typth with disbelief. "Is this true, Enum?" Enum just laughed and said, "Of course not! You know wolves these days, they would just believe anything!" Enum padded up toward Typth and whispered, "Tell anyone and I'll make sure you and your loved ones are-" Hauska interrupted, "I'll just ask a couple wolves to find Broekk, I might go myself." He padded away, avoiding a vyrrwolf, who tried to jump on him. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:35, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Aulus ran in front of Hauska. "Honorable Chieftan, What Typth said is true! I've witnessed it! Thats why I kept Broekk away from him, because he was hurting her. If you believe me, you will follow me, I have other witnesses." Aulus paced back and worth. 19:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "But I've trusted Enum all my life! He's always been a trustworthy wolf!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:51, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Not this time! He hurts his daughter! Abuses her! He even bit off some of her tail! He is NOT trustworthy! He's a villian!" Aulus brought Luna and Kinkajou over with him, showing Hauska that he was telling the truth. 19:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know who to trust in this situation. We'll settle this afterwards." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 20:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Flower gulped. The Beyond is in chaos! ''Her belly trembled and she collasped. Flower inched away from the fighting. A huge hollowed-out log wasn't too far from there. She finally crawled in. ''Dear Lupus, not now! ''All the wolves heard a scream. --- "Wow, Typth, you're dumb." Shadow said. "I can't believe you didn't know she was going to have pups!" "Pups!? Why didn't she tell me?!" "A surprise? What, you didn't see her getting fat?" "She's not fat!" Typth growled and ran to comfort his mate. Why had she even taken the risk of getting hurt when she was going to have pups!? "I'm sorry, Typth! There wasn't time to explain! And I wanted to help the war efforts." Flower said, gritting her teeth. She gave a yowl. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 21:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "What was that?" Hauska said. He ran toward the hollow. "What is happening in here? Are you having pups?" 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 21:26, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Mayla exploded into the fight. In the rain, she had lost Broekk's scent. "Aulus!" she screeched. "She's gone! Broekk! She's gone!"---Kinkajou spun round. The thumping of Mayla's paws had suprised her. Sweetbriar had vanished.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... "Broekk!" Aulus screeched. He searched around the place he left her, and found an outclanners scent, mixed in with Broekks. 21:34, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Broekk had fallen asleep, but woke up smelling a stranger's scent. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:36, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou raced over to Hauska. "Please, Hauska! I've seen it! You have to trust us! Wouldn't you trust your own clanmate? Enum is bad! His heart and soul is twisted!" she looked deep into his eyes.---Mayla suddenly spotted Enum. He was slinking through the fight, obviously not wanting to be seen. If he's layed a claw on her, I'll rip his tail off, see how he likes it. ''Mayla began to follow.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus tackled the outclanner who had Broekk. 21:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Mayla could hear whining. ''Flower? ''Enum was grinning, his eyes as creul and cold as ice as he stalked toward a hollowed log. Mayla knew that Flower was in an excruciating agony; and she could smell blood. ''Is she having pups? Wait... is Enum going to...? Mayla screeched. She sprang, and Enum spun round, surprised. He skidded away as she swiped her paw heavily onto his face. Blood glistened on his cheek, and she saw it begining to swell. She sank her jaws into his muzzle, and he struggled to pull his muzzle away from her teeth. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aspen wandered away without the others noticing, tired of the strees and all the fighting. (What was Enum doing? He wasn't with Hauska, I thought he was still fighting) "Let go of him!" Hauska yowled at Mayla. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Flower had given birth to two pups. One was dark brown and one was orange as the spot around her left eye. She was still thinking of names for them. "Flower..." Typth started, "They're...beautiful." "Yes, they are, and with no deformities!" What could she name them? Then the orange pup's name came to her: Sunset. Nice name for the color of the sun at sunset. What should her brother's name be? ''Typth spoke up. "We can name our little boy Kao, since he was born in an oak log. And oak backwards is Kao!" "I like that name." The newborn pups softly mewled and cuddled up to their mother. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 23:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) (He was fighting, and then he heard Flower) Kinkajou planted herself between Hauska and Mayla fighting Enum. "Hauska, you have to believe me. I, Aspen, and Mayla, Aulus and Mabaa are witness to the creul abuse Enum has been giving Broekk."---Mayla ignored Hauska's command. She continued to fight.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Shadow took a peek at his niece and nephew. Luna looked, too. ''It would be nice to have pups...but it's against the law....at least until an embered king comes along, which sends the Watch wolves to normal lives. ''She sighed. ''Save those feelings until the time comes. ''Shadow nuzzled Luna, knowing what she was thinking. Luna backed away and continued fighting. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:09, July 14, 2013 (UTC) (Aspen isnt with the group, he wandered away) Aspen was lost and started calling out names. "Kinkajou! Luna! Hauska! Aulua! Help me I'm LOST!!!" "I don't care if he's evil or not! Just please don't hurt him!" Enum screamed, "Why are you attacking me now? What have I done? I wasn't even going to hurt the pups! I just wanted to see them! Promise!" 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 01:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, yes?" Mayla hesitantly let go. "Then can you explain the creul look in your eyes? Sneaking around, not wanting to seen?"---Kinkajou looked from one wolf to another. She didn't believe Enum.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... "What in Lupus' sake are you talking about, Mayla?" Hauska asked. Enum looked confused as well. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:55, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Mayla blinked. Huh? What's going on here? I'm confused... ''"But... why are you doing these evil things?" just then, a ''vyrrwolf ''swept her off her feet. She gasped, and was suddenly frozen as yellow light poured from the yellow eyes. ''Not the jaunyx!--- ''Kinkajou eased between Mayla and the ''vyrrwolf. ''The other wolves looked astonished as the ''vyrrwolf backed away, the jaunyx fading. She grinned at the shocked vyrrwolf's ''face.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... "Can we have some privacy, please?" Enum asked the ''vyrrwolf. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:13, July 14, 2013 (UTC) As the'' vyrrwolf'' reluctantly prowled away, Mayla turned to Enum. "Well?"---Kinkajou's ear flicked as she heard a distant cry. Slinking away, she ran toward the sound. "Aspen?" she called. No answer. "Aspen? Are you there?"♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Flower fell asleep, exhausted. Typth stayed up to guard his pups. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 11:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Aulus was knocked over. 16:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Aspen heard someone coming towards him. He crouched in the bushes in case it was a stranger. He called out, "Who's there?" "Aspen!" Kinkajou burst into the bush. "Where were you?" suddenly, they froze. They could hear the heavy panting breath of a wolf. Giant blue-black paws stalked by, and they saw the glint of serrated fangs from only a fox-length from their bush. They pressed against each other in fear as the vyrrwolf sniffed the air heavily.---"I'm waiting." Mayla hissed. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... The vyrrwolf ''sniffed the air, and let out a bloodcurling growl. Aspen shreiked. "Run!" screeched Kinkajou, ramming into Aspen.--- When she got no answer, she let out a snarl. "If you come near us, ever again, I'l make sure I chase you to the Dim world. Leave me, Aulus and your daughter alone." Mayla turned, and fled before her words could sink in. She heard a cry under all the fighting. ''"Help!" she knew the voice. She ran like she had never run before. There away from the fighting, Aulus was tackling a vyrrwolf, ''and Broekk was there, too, being dragged away by an outclanner. Broekk's claws were dragging through the soil uselessly. Mayla snarled, and rammed into the outclanner. The outclanner fell into a hole in the ground, vanishing. She leapt at the ''vyrrwolf, ''slicing its eyes so the jauynx had no effect. Aulus and Mayla both leapt onto the ''vyrrwolf's back, breaking its spine and killing it. Mayla heard whimpering. She pulled Broekk close so that the pup was between her paws. She nuzzled Broekk, licking the blood and leaves from her fur.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus laid next to her and licked Mayla's ear. "Mayla? Will you be my mate?" He asked. 21:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) The enemies' numbers had decreased very much. Luna's fur was stained in blood. She was exhausted. What would they do now? Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 21:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Broekk!" Enum shouted, "I'm sorry about what I have done! I never meant for you to run away. I couldn't stand the pain of you being gone. As soon as you left, I regreted everything I have ever done! Please come back! I know ever since you mum died, I have been a different wolf, but now, I see that you are the last thing I have!" Broekk didn't know what to say. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:10, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Aspen raced with Kinkajou, the vyrrwolf in pursuit, leading it toward the others. Luna and Shadow both regarded the chieftain's behavior as odd. (was the cruel look still in his eyes?) Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) (Idk, let's see what happens.) Broekk didn't say a word. She didn't know whether to trust Enum or not. She looked at Mayla, waiting for her to say something. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:04, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "Flower," Typth said, "I'll go back to the MacMoras with you when all this is settled, to help raise our pups." "You will?" "I will. I think I'd enjoy a byrrgis." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 12:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Mayla turned to Aulus, staring. And then she muzzled him. "I will." and then she narrowed her eyes at Enum. There was no way she was handing Broekk over just yet. "We'll discuss this later." Enum nodded, and padded away. "I don't trust him." growled Mayla when he had vanished. She turned to Broekk. "Do you trust him?"---Kinkajou shoved Aspen up a tree, but before she could followed, the vyrrwolf ''grabbed her tail. "Help!" she screeched at Aspen, but the ''vyrrwolf ''was running too fast fro Aspen to catch up. The ''vyrrwolf ''dropped her into a deep ditch. She winced at the pain in her tail, and then she stiffened. A bedraggled wolf limped toward her. A spitting liquid dripped from his mouth. ''Foaming mouth disease! I'm in the pit! ''♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aspen shreiked and followed the ''vyrrwolf ''as fast as he could. He called for Kinkajou. "Kinkajou! Where are you?" Kinkajou was running in circles, the foaming mouth diseased wolf snapping behind her. ''What can I do? I'm too young to die! And I'm not going down like this! She screeched for Aspen. The wolf kept saying Aspen's name, and it bounced off the walls. She felt stunned, but not quite. If she said her name, she had a feeling that it could be the end of her. She leapt at the wall, scrambling up it via some ivy. She reached a ledge, just high enough to stay out of the sick wolf's frothing saliva zone, but not high enough to escape. The wolf kept flinging himself at the ledge, failing. She howled desparatly, but all she heard in response was the vyrrwolf's ''cackling. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Luna stalked around the battlesite where the enemy had sort of retreated. She had her nose to the ground, sniffing for the scent of Ishan and his brother. "I'm coming with you," Shadow announced, "two against two is more fair." "Thanks. But....remember that they're ''vyrrwolves." "And you're a Star Wolf." Luna said nothing when Shadow said that. He was the only one who figured it out...why her fur was changing colors and glowing. Right now, she looked like her usual self. "I'm a gyre soul." Luna blurted. "I was a malcadh the last time and i died on my tummfraw. So now Lupus sent me here because he knows everything; I'm important for the war, I guess. I survived this time." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 22:55, July 15, 2013 (UTC)